Summer hat (Ciel x OC)
by Jessyami
Summary: One shot request for a deviant friend Kimy-Kitty for her OC


"Sophie!" Sebastian called to the maid angrily. Sophie startled at his voice and turns around then raised her hand in her forehead as if saluting the butler.

"Sir What Sir!" She replied

"Where Is the vase in the hallway?" She flinched she broke that vase earlier when Meyrin stumbled on her back

"Oh the vase… I-"

"You broke it don't you?" Sebastian said still giving her his evil glare

"Haha! Well that…" She sighed in defeat then said in almost a whisper. "Yes"

Sebastian sighed in irritation then rubbed his eyebrows "seriously, your being as clumsy as Meyrin" Sophie just bowed then said

"I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, It won't happen again! I promise" Sebastian just glared ate her, he was about to speak when Ciel entered the room

"What's with all the ruckus?" Ciel said w/ his stoic face

"Good afternoon Master Ciel" Sophia said then bowed. The girl blushed just by seeing her master, she had a crush on him ever since that day when she was kidnapped by a murderer as bait to capture Ciel. But sadly Ciel doesn't notice her at all.

"Young master" Sebastian said then bowed "I was scolding sophie for breaking the vase"

"What vase?"

"The one in the hallway" Ciel just looked at her then sighed

"Let her be, just prevent it from happening again" He said while you sighed in relief.

"Sebastian, we are going out, We need to do some inspection in our new product"

"As you wish young master" Sebastian replied. Ceil looked at Sophie one last time then went out of the room. Sebastian looked back at Sophie and said

"Get back to work!" Sophie bowed at him then went back to work

Sophie came along w/ Ciel and the other servants. Sophie's friend Rue who is a half demon insisted to tag along even though Ciel said she must remain home to protect the mansion. Rue has been overprotective of Sophie. Rue's past is still unknown to her.

Sebastian said that Meyrin needed a new glasses and finny's hat stand out too much with the patches that is stitched on his hat. Ciel decided to bring the servants along.

Sophie wore her usual pink dress her blonde hair loose freely. As they travelled Rue noticed Sophie was silent. "Hey!" Rue said while waving her hand on her friend, Sophie blinked a few times then smiled at Rue.

"Oh Rue!" she replied

"You seem distant did something happened?" Rue asked

"Me? Oh don't mind me! I'm fine!" Sophie insisted which Rue raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't hide anything from you don't you?" Sophie asked fidgeting, Rue just smiled

"Now tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well it's about C-" before she could continue Bard shouted "We're here!"

Everyone got out of the carriage then directly went to the optical shop To get Meyrin her new glasses.

"This looks good! I can now see clearly!" Meyrin exclaimed as she scans the shop with her new glasses. When Sebastian came near her and said that if she can see clearly she must take it which made Meyrin blush furiously. Sophie and Rue restrained themselves to laugh.

After that they all went to the hatter shop to buy finny a new hat, While Sebastian and Finny talked to the shop keeper Sophie spotted a Summer hat. It was all pink with sky blue lace and lots of flowers on front.

Sophie held the hat and put it in her head she looked at the mirror and blushed. The hat complimented her light blue eyes beautifully.

"Do you like that" she turned around to the familiar voice and saw Ciel

"Ah yes, but I just tried it on because it looked so pretty"

"It looks good on you" he said while smiling this made Sophie blush more

"Bring it to Sebastian so we can pay for it" She was shocked with his words, he never bought something so fancy for her

"But young master it's expensive! I can't afford to repay y-"

"Think of it as a gift, besides I brought everyone along so they can buy anything they want." He turned around then went to Sebastian side.

Sophie hid half of her face with the hat then turned to Rue who was now smirking at her, Sophie went to the shop keeper and gave the hat, she turned to Ciel then said

"Thank you young master" Sophie said, Ciel gave her a smile.

Sophie wore the hat the whole shopping trip, Rue keeps on teasing her. She can't believe Ciel gave her something and smiled at her.

"Sophie!" Finny called, she did not notice she was spacing out "Hurry"

"Y-yes!" wind blew hard on their direction her hat was blown to a tree up high "My hat!"

"It's way too high, I'll go get it" Rue said but Sophie already climbed the tree "Sophie that's dangerous!"

"I'm ok I will get it! It's not that high!" She said but apparently the tree was high and the hat was on the very top. She looked down and she was about 4 feet high

"I should have listened to Rue but-" she looked up to where the hat is "I will not give up! I'm almost there!"

"Sophie!" Ciel yelled "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my hat!"

"It's just a hat! Get down here immediately! Before you get hurt!"

"No! it's not just a hat! You gave that to me!"

"Don't be so stubborn! I will just by you another one!"

"NO! It's my first gift from you don't want to lose something so important to me!" she said almost crying Ciel's eyes widened, he have already known that Sophie liked him, but never did he realize that it was this much

**-That he's important to her-**

Sophie got the hat she looked down and smiled while waving the hat to them, but because of her clumsiness she slipped,

Ciel acted instantly and went to her side, he caught her making both of them fall to the ground. Sophie was now on top of Ciel "Young master!" everyone shouted in concern Sophie realized that they are in an awkward position

Ciel sat up gently while rubbing the back of his head "Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asked in concern

"I'm fine" Ciel replied then turn his gaze to Sophie who is now bowing in front of him "I'm sorry young master!" Sophie said crying

Ciel pulled her into a hug which shocked Sophie and the others. "Please don't do that again" he said hugging her tightly

"I can't bear to lose another important person in my life again" Sophie broke to tears as she heard those words, She was important to him.

Sophie hugged him back burying her face in his shoulders. This person she liked the most is now returning the same feelings she have given to him

**-This person I like the most, I will never let go-**

Extended ending

When you all came back to the manor, Sebastian and Rue scolded her nonstop because of her clumsiness and almost putting Ciel's life in danger, Ciel just looked at this scene smiling amusingly while Sophie cried. Sophie and Ciel looked at each other, starting today their life will change and their love will grow. Everything will never be the same.


End file.
